1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing road signs, in roads in which the wearing course comprises an upper layer of asphalt or similar material. The present invention is also directed to the structural nature of the road signs.
2. Disclosure of the Invention
The method of the invention comprises: forming blocks of rigid colored material shaped as mosaic components of the road sign; arranging the blocks as a mosaic; and inserting the blocks into the upper layer of the wearing course in such a manner that the upper surface of the mosaic road sign is substantially coplanar with the road surface.
The component blocks can be formed of material relatively resistant to the wear which occurs on the road surface by normal vehicle and people passage. In addition these blocks can be of many millimeters thickness and can be colored throughout.
Consequently by virtue of the invention, a road sign incorporated into the wearing course is formed, which can have a very long life under normal use of the road.
Moreover, the road sign formed can have a relatively high vivacity and brightness, and in any event greater than those of the usual road signs formed by being painted on the road surface.